parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 17: Jebidiah and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) and The Ending.
Here is part sixteen of The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Toby # 7 - Jebidiah (The Little Engine That Could) * Stu Pickles as The Miller * Terence # 43 - Mater (Cars) * Sir Topham Hatt - Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Toby's Driver and Fireman - Barney and BJ (Barney & Friends) * Harvey - Timothy the Circus Train Engine * Narrator (of Toby and the Windmill for the US) - Michael Brandon Transcript (Jebidiah and the Windmill, narrated by Micharl Brandon for the US) * Narrator: There are many beautiful places on the Island of Fantasyland. The engines love the pretty watermill, the peaceful canals and the castle on the lake. Jebidiah's favorite place is the old windmill. (the scene opens with some engines working hard and pulling some freight and passenger trains up and down the line) The windmill is worn that it couldn't make much flour now. Jebidiah loves to watch the sails go around. And the miller is his friend. (Jebidiah watches the sails go round as Casey puffs by, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) * Stu Pickles: Good morning, Jebidiah. (Jebidiah puffs along the line to ) * Narrator: One day, Jebidiah was collecting a load of flour to take to the market, but he was so busy watching the windmill sails, that he forgot to look where he was going. All the flour was ruined and the miller was upset. * Miller: If I can't sell my flour, I'll have to shut down the windmill. * Jebidiah: I'm sorry. * Narrator: Sighed Jebidiah. Timothy arrived to put the trucks back onto the tracks. Jebidiah was sad. * Jebidiah: What will the miller do if the mill shuts down? * Jebidiah's Driver: It's a shame. * Narrator: Said his driver. * Jebidiah's Driver: But we must hurry, Jebidiah, there's a storm on the way. (Jebidiah hurries back to his shed) * Narrator: Jebidiah couldn't sleep that night. It wasn't the thunder and lightning that kept them awake. He was still worrying about the miller. That stormy night, the old windmill was struck by lightning. The next morning, Jebidiah chuffed carefully along his branch line. The storm had torn trees from the ground and the farm buildings have been damaged. Then, Jebidiah saw the most shocking sight of all. * Jebidiah: The windmill is broken! * Narrator: He cried. * Isabella: This means the end of my business. * Narrator: Said the miller sadly. * Isabella: I can't afford the timbers to make the repairs. * Narrator: Jebidiah really wanted to help. * Jebidiah: There must be a way. * Narrator: Suddenly, his driver saw a fallen tree ahead. Timothy and Mater were clearing the track. Emelius Browne was cross. * Emelius Browne: This storm has caused confusion and delay. Remove this tree inmediately! * Narrator: Jebidiah had an idea. * Jebidiah: Please sir. The windmill has been broken. The wood from this tree can mend it and make it work again. * Emelius Browne: A splendid idea. * Narrator: Agreed Emelius Browne. Jebidiah proudly took the tree to the miller. The miller was delighted. * Stu Pickles: Now we can build our windmill back up again. It would be good as new. * Narrator: Jebidiah watched as the work began. It took a long time, but at last the windmill was completed. Emelius Browne was most impressed. The miller was grateful. * Stu Pickles: Thank you, Jebidiah, your idea saved my windmill. * Narrator: Jebidiah beamed happily. Now the windmill produces more flour than ever before and Jebidiah makes twice as many deliveries to the market. He never tires of watching the sails go around and he is very proud that the miller now calls it: Jebidiah's Windmill. (The Ending Credits with the Season 8 Theme Ending) * The Best of Casey Jr and Friends: Made By Julian Bernardino. Episodes Used In Order: 1. Casey Jr Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US). 2. Toyland Express Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US). 3. Rustee Rails and the Elephant (George Carlin). 4. Casey Jr and the Circus (Michael Brandon). 5. Blue and Huey (George Carlin) 6. Rustee Rails's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US). 7. Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) 8. Casey Jr, Tootle, and the Dragon (George Carlin). 9. Tootle and the Carnival (Michael Brandon). 10. Tower Bugs (Alec Baldwin). 11. Emma's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon). 12. Trouble for Casey Jr (Ringo Starr-US). 13. The Flying Weasel (Ringo Starr-US). 14. A Better View for Montana (Alec Baldwin). 15. Fiery Speed Buddy (Michael Brandon). 16. Casey Jr, Tootle, and Old Slow Coach (Michael Brandon). 17. Jebidiah and the Windmill (Michael Brandon). The End. A Julian14Bernardino Production. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino